¡Serás mío!
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Buscando la nueva era: Él le tenía un gran miedo a esa mujer, y no era por sus dotes ni su exuberante belleza. Era el simple hecho de saber que aquella única le haría sufrir en el futuro como nadie, ya fuese accidental o intencionadamente. RosexDuke. OS


Saludos!

Tal y como prometí a los lectores de "Buscando la Nueva Era" dejo aquí el One-shot que narra el primer encuentro entre el caballero rojo Gallantmon, con la única digimon en el mundo capaz de meterlo en problemas y hacerlo sufrir; su ardiente General Rosemon x3 Como habrán leído en la secuencia de la historia, estos dos pesonajes no tuvieron un final feliz, y no es que este One shot esté para arreglar eso :) solo para contarles a ustedes cómo y cuándo ellos se conocieron y si realmente hubo amor de por medio o no. Se los dejo para que lo descubran ^^ Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

* * *

**¡Serás mío!**

Él la conoció por puro accidente. Aún después de que la recuperó, deseó jamás haber encaminado sus pasos por ese bosque y haberse topado con ella. Pero en esos tiempos él solo era un niño, y jamás hubiese imaginado que aquella digimon le causaría tantos sufrimientos en el futuro. Incluso después cuando maduró y las cosas mejoraron, aún queriéndola y teniéndola solo para él, deseaba en el fondo de su corazón no haberla conocido jamás. Le tenía un gran miedo a aquella mujer, y no se trataba de su poder, el que no alcanzaba para hacerle frente a él, ni sus dotes de mando ni su exuberante belleza. Era el simple hecho de saber que aquella única lo haría sufrir una y mil veces en el futuro, y que ningún mal podría jamás compararse al dolor que podría provocarle, accidental o intencionadamente. Él siempre había sido un ganador, pero en el amor no había ganado una partida jamás, mucho menos contra ella. Rosemon.

La primera vez que la vio fue en un día lluvioso. Él iba caminando por una pradera abierta y sin árboles en los cuales refugiarse un poco de la lluvia, y el cielo gris y espeso de nubes cargadas, se mostraba agresivo y a punto de venirse sobre la cabeza del Guilmon. Él no estaba asustado sin embargo, solo temía pescarse un resfriado. Odiaba esas cosas. Alcanzó a distinguir entre la negrura del día tan opaco, una figura que se recortaba contra el fondo oscuro y que estaba cerca de una laguna. Era pequeña, seguro un rookie, y se refugiaba de la lluvia bajo una enorme hoja de loto que sostenía sobre su cabeza con el tallo de ésta. Guilmon se acercó y sin más fue a ubicarse bajo la hoja, sin siquiera pedir permiso, decir hola o presentarse, como la cosa más natural del mundo. Ella se sorprendió de verlo aparecer de pronto, no lo había escuchado venir. Tan concentrada estaba mirando su reflejo en el agua inquieta y escuchando las gotas que chocaban sobre la hoja que la protegía, que solo notó su presencia cuando estuvo bajo la hoja con ella.

El digimon se sentó a su lado, mirando al frente con una mirada totalmente desinteresada de todo y una cara de póker que le hizo sonreír. Se rascó la nariz y eso fue todo. Palmon lo observó un largo momento sin que él dijera ni hiciera nada, hasta que por fin ella le habló.

-Hola-dijo con su vocecita suave.

-Hola-respondió él con voz queda y sin mirarla.

Palmon esperó a que él dijera algo más, pero no pasó. Siguió observándolo con su sonrisa.

-Soy Palmon-siguió la digimon intentando una conversación.

Guilmon no dijo nada, estaba de sobra. Recogió un poco su cola, que se mojaba al quedar fuera de la hoja y siguió el silencio, rodeado del caer de la lluvia alrededor de ambos.

-¿Eres de por aquí?-le preguntó ella.

-No-respondió el digimon simplemente. Se veía que no quería hablar pero considerando que estaba de intruso en el lugar, no le quedaba más que responder.

-¿De dónde vienes?-quiso saber Palmon.

Guilmon se volvió a verla y por primera vez notó que la digimon estaba sonriendo casi complacida. Le extrañó un poco, pero supuso que sería su naturaleza. Volvió la mirada al frente y se despegó la hoja que tenía adherida a la frente; él era alto, ella no tanto, por lo que la digimon sostenía la hoja a su altura.

-Región del fuego.-dijo al final.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué interesante!-exclamó Palmon emocionada-He escuchado que esa es una de las regiones más grandes del digimundo, y que es una de las más habitadas por digimons de muchas especies.-miró al cielo-Yo quisiera ir allá y conocer, he estado toda mi larga vida en este lugar nada más.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó él extrañado de escucharle decir "larga vida".

-Diez-dijo sonrojándose.

El digimon le miró pesadamente, creyendo que le jugaba una broma. Volvió la mirada al frente y dejó salir aire caliente por la nariz. Ella se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Tu cuantos tienes?

-Más que tu.

-¿Cuántos?-insistió.

-Más.

Palmon comprendió que no conseguiría nada y se acomodó en su lugar, acercándose levemente a él, notando que exhalaba calor. Miró al cielo oscurecido y jugó con sus dedos espinosos alrededor del tallo de la hoja.

-Tus ojos dan un poco de miedo.-confesó al fin y mirándole de reojo.

-No los mires-contestó Guilmon, despegándose nuevamente la hoja de la piel y bufando. Estaba un poco aburrido de tener que contestar tantas cosas; era más de lo que decía en todo el día y parecía que la digimon no iba a parar en un rato. "_Deja de llover…"-_imploraba al cielo para poder irse.

Se hizo un breve minuto de silencio, en el que el digimon rojo creyó que por fin Palmon se quedaría callada, pero no fue así. En lo que tardó en recorrer el lugar alrededor con la mirada, viendo a lo lejos un bosque espeso y más allá unas colinas, la plantita volvió a hablarle.

-Mi hermana dice que los que hacen cosas malas tienen los ojos malvados.

Guilmon no respondió a eso. Ella le esperó, pero al ver que nada ocurría, siguió hablando.

-¿Has hecho cosas malas?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Tal vez-respondió él al fin, haciendo que ella diera un respingo y se contuviera una exclamación.

Palmon se llevó una mano a la cara mientras pensaba. ¿Y si era un digimon peligroso? Podía hacerle daño, de todas maneras era más grande y más fuerte que ella, podía verlo. Se puso nerviosa y miró en rededor, cuando sintió la garra de él sobre su mano y estuvo a punto de soltar un grito. Guilmon sin embargo solo le quitó el tallo de la mano y lo levantó a su altura, harto de que la hoja se le pegara una y otra vez a la cara con la caída de la lluvia y volviendo a echar aire caliente por la nariz. La digimon se quedó viéndolo un instante, con la sorpresa aún en su rostro verde y el corazón saltándole en el pecho, no sabía si de miedo o de otra cosa. Lo averiguaría después de que acabara la lluvia y el cielo se despejara, dejando filtrar tímidos rayos de un atardecer que se cernía suave sobre el digimundo. Guilmon le devolvió la hoja en la mano y ella volvió a sentirlo otra vez; algo fuerte que le llegó desde ese simple tacto y le hizo comprender que se había enamorado por primera vez.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó al ver que el dinosaurio se marchaba sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Solo me voy-contentó él sin mirarla y sin detenerse.

-¿Pero a donde?-insistió.

Guilmon no dijo nada y siguió caminando. Ella dejó su hoja en el suelo mojado y caminó tras él preguntándole.

-¿Tienes casa?

-No.

-¿Tienes a donde ir?-siguió, preocupada.

-No.-seguía él sin prestarle atención.

-¿Entonces a dónde vas a ir?-preguntó levantando la voz al ver que no conseguía nada.

El digimon se detuvo en seco y se giró a verla de manera casi mecánica. Ella se detuvo con él y el reptil le traspasó con la mirada, como diciéndole "déjame en paz de una vez". Palmon supo interpretarlo y tragó saliva, nerviosa. Guilmon la dejó allí y siguió caminando. No alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando escuchó sus pasos tras él, acercársele aprisa.

-¡Quédate con nosotras!-dijo ella deteniéndose frente a él y levantando los brazos, emocionada.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él extrañado.

-¡Quédate conmigo, con mi hermana y con mi madre! Tenemos una casa muy linda y una cama para ti y mucha comida y toda la pradera para jugar.-dijo sonriendo anchamente ante su idea.

El digimon rojo la observó pesadamente de nuevo. ¿Esa digimon iba en serio? Sin embargo y antes de poder responder, su estómago lo hizo por él. Guilmon miró en otra dirección un poco apenado y respondió.

-Está bien.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Palmon tomándole de una mano y arrastrándolo a su casa.

Le hizo caminar en dirección del bosque que él había visto anteriormente, de la mano ante la incomodidad de él y canturreando algo, dando saltitos de emoción y sonriéndole a cada cinco minutos. Guilmon no cambiaba su expresión apática y tampoco percibía las señales de ella. Caminaron hasta adentrarse en el bosque claro y lleno de vida, árboles de variados colores y tipos con grandes racimos de fruta colgando y digimons que habitaban allí tranquilamente en una silenciosa comunidad. Él no podía sentirse más incómodo; tirado de la mano por una niña y en un lugar lleno de digimons. Prefería los lugares menos concurridos y el silencio, cosa que no cambiaría en toda su larga vida. Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del agua corriendo y pronto se detuvieron ante un río cristalino que bajaba desde una colina lejana, creando canales y lagunas que brotaban aquí y allá, creciendo en sus alrededores flores de todos los colores, tipos y más deliciosos aromas. Era como un pequeño paraíso escondido entre los árboles, y la incomodidad de Guilmon crecía y crecía a cada minuto.

-¡Madre!-llamó la niña acercándose a la laguna en donde crecía una flor enorme, de color miel y un perfume que llenaba todo alrededor, la cual fue abriéndose con dulzura y delicadeza, como cuidando de no romperse y mostrando a la hermosísima digimon que descansaba allí.

-Palmon-habló la mujer con un gesto de reproche pero sin estar molesta, el mismo que vería Guilmon en el futuro cuando hablara con Lotusmon-¿Dónde estuviste? Me tenías preocupada con la lluvia tan fuerte cayendo y tú lejos.

-Estuve cerca de la laguna saliente-dijo haciendo mención al lugar donde había estado-no me pasó nada no te preocupes. ¡Mira!-dijo regresando unos pasos y tomando a Guilmon del brazo-¡Encontré un amigo!

-¿Eh?-saltó el dinosaurio al escuchar aquello y mirando a la otra con expresión perpleja.

Rosemon sonrió con sus labios encarnados al ver en su hija los primeros asomos de amor y miró al pequeño afortunado, quien aún no caía en cuenta. De detrás de ella salió su hija mayor, Lalamon, quien al escuchar aquello despertó al instante de su sueño y se levantó a ver al nuevo, apoyándose en las grandes caderas de su madre.

-¿Trajiste a alguien para jugar?-quiso saber.

-¡Sí!-respondió Palmon enseñándoselo-Pero primero tiene que comer porque se muere de hambre.

-¡Alimentémoslo!-exclamó Lalamon emocionada y como si de una mascota se tratara, saliendo de su lugar y flotando junto con los otros dos en dirección de los arbustos donde crecían las más variadas y curiosas bayas, enormes, maduras, dulces y de todos los colores posibles.

Entre las dos le llenaban la boca a Guilmon con frutas, y en lo que el digimon intentaba masticarlas y tragarlas, ya iban ellas y le metían bayas de otros tipos y colores y sabores, buscando cual sería la preferida del dinosaurio y casi ahogándolo con tanta comida. Cuando finalmente el gritó "alto" y las detuvo de intentar atiborrarlo con comida, las dos niñas se detuvieron y se sentaron frente a él mientras lo esperaban. Guilmon aprovechó este breve lapso para descansar y respirar de toda la comida que había tragado en pocos minutos y limpiarse el jugo de frutas que le había chorreado por la boca y el cuello.

-Tus ojos dan un poco de miedo-comentó Lalamon mirándole con su sonrisa.

Guilmon entornó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No los mires-repitió como a la otra y cerrando la boca al sentir que algo se le devolvía.

Palmon empezó a explicarle a su hermana mayor las cosas que había aprendido de Guilmon, que no habían sido muchas en realidad, pero que a ella le llenaban de interés y curiosidad. Le mencionó también que el digimon provenía de lejanas tierras, y que era muy callado, serio, a veces pesado, pero muy simpático a la vez entre tantas otras cosas que su imaginación exageraba un poco, cosas que Lalamon apuntaba mentalmente y reía para sus adentros. Guilmon las escuchaba conversar con su cara de póker y de cuando en cuando miraba al cielo, preguntándose por qué se habría ido a meter allí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida Guilmon?-le preguntó Lalamon al rato de escuchar a su hermana menor.

-No lo sé. No tengo planes en específico.-dijo sencillamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres para tu futuro?-le volvió a preguntar la plantita, notándose que existía una diferencia abismal entre la curiosidad de ella y su hermana menor.

-Mientras no me tope con mi hermano, nada en específico.

Las dos hermanas se miraron y rieron levemente.

-¿Tienes un hermano?-preguntó Palmon.

-Si…-obvió Guilmon, pues ya había contestado a eso con su anterior afirmación.

-¿Cómo es él?-volvió a preguntar.

-Insoportable.-respondió el digimon sin más y dejando en claro que no quería seguir hablando de ello. Su rivalidad con su hermano mayor sería siempre tan dura hasta el final de sus días.

-Nosotras nos llevamos muy bien-dijo Palmon mirando a su hermana mayor con cariño-y somos princesas, ¿lo sabías?

El digimon miró al cielo nuevamente y luego cerró pesadamente los ojos. Ya había escuchado ese cuento en otras niñas y en verdad le aburría mucho. Lalamon alcanzó a percibir esto e hizo un gesto.

-¿No nos crees?-no esperó respuesta-Nuestra madre es la reina de las flores. Habrás notado que los digimons de por aquí son en su mayoría vegetales, y todos están al servicio de ella. Aunque nuestra madre no necesita de tantos servicios.

-Vaya-confesó el digimon-no lo sabía.

-Cuando nosotras crezcamos también seremos reinas de las flores-dijo Palmon emocionada-y quien se case con nosotras será el rey-se ruborizó un poco-¿No te parece fantástico?

Recién entonces el pobre dinosaurio se percató de lo que ocurría. Aquella indirecta fue tan directa que incluso él pudo percibirla. Lalamon rió levemente mientras notaba que el otro también enrojecía un poco, aunque por el tono de su piel apenas se notaba. Cerró los ojos y se rascó la frente.

-No…no me parece del todo fantástico-respondió.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-quiso saber la menor extrañada.

-Simplemente porque no.-terminó mientras se levantaba-Ya me voy.

Las dos hermanas se levantaron y se detuvieron junto a él, tratando de evitar que se marchara. Una porque lo quería allí más tiempo, la otra para ayudar a la primera.

-No te vayas todavía, aun falta que veas muchas cosas-dijo Lalamon estirando sus minúsculos brazos.

-¡Y tienes que jugar con nosotras a un montón de juegos!-excusó Palmon, mientras entre las dos lo empujaban y arrastraban para distraerlo de irse y prolongar su estadía.

Guilmon intentó librarse, pero por no hacerles daño siendo ambas bastante más débiles, se vio metido en aquel rollo y no pudo más que esperar a que lo dejaran marchar. Las dos niñas se lo llevaban de un lado a otro enseñándole todas las cosas que había en su reino, que era la gran pradera y los bosques que estaban en los alrededores, abarcando varios kilómetros, pero teniendo siempre un límite dijo establecido y del que no podían salir sin autorización de su madre. Le traían de un lado a otro a empujones y tirones, pues Guilmon se negaba a ir a cualquier lado puesto que nada de aquello le llamaba la atención. ¿Qué tenían de interesante las flores con pétalos de un metro de largo y puntos de colores que cambiaban en el transcurso del día, o las plantas carnívoras que atrapaban insectos y digimons despistados que caían en sus grandes bocas y eran devorados de un bocado, o el curso del río con sus criaturas que viajaban con él y se iban a perder en la lejanía para encontrarse con el mar que no estaba a la vista? ¿Dónde estaban las hadas que las dos digimons veían en las nubes de día y los caballeros que dibujaban con las estrellas en las noches, y en donde escuchaban el cantar de los árboles durante la tarde con el pasar del viento y el vuelo de las hojas arrastradas por él?

Guilmon no alcanzaba a ver ninguna de estas cosas, porque tampoco estaba interesado en verlas. Su única entretención consistía en cavar enormes agujeros en la tierra, desde donde podía encontrar piedras de raros colores y formas y huesos de digimons que habían caído allí en el pasado. Para Lalamon y Palmon esto era de lo más nuevo y extraño, y siempre pedían al digimon que les regalase las rocas más bonitas y raras y que se quedara con los huesos y calaveras que a ellas tanto asustaba pero emocionaban tanto al chico. Lalamon siempre se fingía ocupadísima en coleccionar las rocas y separarlas, juntarlas en montoncitos según sus colores y formas, y se mantenía alejada del par para darle espacio a su querida hermana de intentar expresarse con el otro, cosa que jamás parecía llegar a ocurrir. Una noche estando las dos acostadas en su cómoda cama de hojas perfumadas con el cielo estrellado por techo, la mayor se volvió hacia su compañera que miraba con los ojos brillantes los astros arriba.

-¿Te gusta mucho él verdad?-le preguntó sonriendo.

-Un poco-respondió la menor sin poder evitar sonrojarse. Luego se volvió hacia la mayor-¿Crees que yo le guste?

-Para nada-respondió la mayor sonriendo nerviosa.

Palmon se quedó helada en su lugar ante aquella declaración y luego se volvió hacia el cielo, con la mente en blanco.

-Sé que no te gusta…pero Guilmon no parece fijarse en ti ni un poco.-le confesó Lalamon un poco apenada.-Y eso tampoco me gusta a mí.

-¿No?

-No.-repitió-Tú eres bonita como para que él no se dé cuenta…

-¡Ah!-exclamó Palmon de pronto y levantándose, se llevó ambas manos a la cara-¿Y si ya tiene novia?

-¡Ah!-exclamó también la mayor-¡Eso no estaría bien! Aunque…-se quedó pensando-con ese carácter tan mañoso que tiene…

-¡Déjalo en paz, él es muy simpático!-le defendió la niña.

-Hm…-pensaba la mayor, buscando respuestas-tal vez no le gustan las niñas…

* * *

-No me gustan las niñas ruidosas-respondió Guilmon ante la pregunta de Palmon, quien por impulso de la mayor fue y se lo preguntó.

Palmon se quedó en su lugar, bastante confundida. Sí le gustaban las niñas…pero no las niñas como Palmon. Incluso ella sabía que hablaba demasiado. Se prometió a sí misma dejar de conversar tanto a ver si así conseguía acercarse un poco a él, pero Guilmon no le iba a dar esa oportunidad. Al quinto día ya no aguantó más de tragar frutas y ser tironeado de un lado a otro y ser acosado a preguntas por las dos chicas. Fue con la reina, agradeció por todo y se marchó sin más. Aprovechó el momento en que Lalamon y Palmon estaban buscándole bayas coloridas para hacer su retirada y no regresar allí jamás. El problema fue que al volver de su expedición y enterarse por su madre que el digimon se marchaba, Palmon se marchó corriendo tras él y le alcanzó a un par de kilómetros lejos de su casa. Se detuvo delante de él para frenarlo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-¿Por qué te vas?-preguntó nerviosa y triste a la vez.

-No puedo seguir viviendo con ustedes, me incomoda-dijo resueltamente. Él jamás había tenido pelos en la lengua para decir las cosas.

-¿Pe…pero porqué?-quiso saber ella muy apenada y negándose a aceptarlo.

-No me gusta-terminó pasando por el lado de ella y siguiendo su camino.

Palmon se volvió a verlo, pero no se le ocurrió nada para pedirle que se quedara. Si no le gustaba, tampoco podía obligarlo, y como no tenía tiempo para arreglar las cosas…

Se dio la vuelta y corrió rápidamente todo el largo trecho de regreso con su madre, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y el corazón dolido. Le pidió de una y mil formas que la dejara marchar con él, pero ella no se lo permitió. Era muy pequeña y débil, y su lugar era en el reino junto con ella y su hermana. La pequeña digimon lloró un breve momento, reponiéndose casi al instante para salir disparada de allí y pedir ayuda a un FanBeemon para que le llevar al lugar por donde Guilmon se marchaba; así cubriría más rápidamente el tiempo perdido y podría alcanzarle, cosa que por suerte ocurrió. Se bajó de un salto del insecto y corrió hasta estar al lado de él nuevamente. El digimon se extrañó de verla tan pronto.

-¡Quédate!-exclamó, aunque en realidad se lo estaba pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

El digimon rojo cerró los ojos y pasó por su lado sin decir nada. Ella volvió a intentarlo.

-¡Por favor quédate!

-No.-dijo él a secas.

-¡Veré que no te aburras tanto! ¡Podemos excavar juntos y hacer otras cosas!-le pidió con el rostro mojado y sonrojada por el llanto.

Él no dijo nada y siguió caminando. No le gustaban esa clase de escenas que siempre hacían las niñas, por lo que prefirió alejarse cuanto antes mientras las cosas no se pusieran difíciles. Palmon dejó caer sus brazos a los lados e intentó no llorar, pero le resultaba difícil. Había aprendido a querer al digimon tal y como era, y aún con lo pesado que se ponía con ella y los demás con los que habían compartido, a ella le gustaba su forma de ser y le divertía. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se largó a llorar abiertamente.

Guilmon se detuvo al escucharla. Trató de ignorarla y seguir caminando, pero el llanto tan triste y profundo de la digimon, como si realmente le doliese en el fondo que él se fuera, le hizo detenerse y volverse a verla. Ahí estaba, sentada en el suelo y llorando con los ojos cubiertos por sus dos manos. Sus lágrimas caían hasta el suelo y rápidamente la atacó un hipo que le entrecortaba el llanto y alcanzó para divertir al digimon. Este negó con la cabeza y se golpeó la frente. Podía ser muy frio e indiferente con casi todas las cosas, pero ver llorar a una niña siempre le removía algo dentro y le obligaba a quedarse hasta que ésta dejara de llorar, por muy asqueado que después se sintiera de tener que quedarse o hacer alguna bobada para terminar con su pena.

Se devolvió la veintena de pasos que le separaban de ella y se sentó a su lado, sin tocarla. Al sentirlo, Palmon se descubrió el rostro y se quedó viéndolo, extrañada pero sin llorar al menos. Se limpió la cara de las lágrimas y los mocos y se quedó viendo al suelo. No se dijeron absolutamente nada en un par de horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer y ambos sabían que Palmon tenía que regresar a casa. Los dos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso, sin que nadie les preguntara nada ni hiciera el menor comentario.

Después de aquello, Palmon se esforzó al máximo para hacer la estadía de Guilmon más agradable, pero no lo conseguía de ninguna forma. El digimon simplemente no estaba a gusto allí y quería marcharse, aunque no lo conseguía teniéndola a ella encima día y noche para evitar que él se marchara. Si veía que el digimon intentaba alejarse para luego escapar, inmediatamente se ponía a llorar y lo ataba con ello inevitablemente, aún cuando ambos sabían que ya tenía ella pescado el truco y solo tenía que dejar salir algunas lágrimas. Guilmon no encontraba un momento a solas para poder alejarse y salir de allí, y lo peor es que nadie tenía intenciones de ayudarlo, pues ver sufrir a su princesa no era algo que a los sirvientes les gustara, mucho menos a la reina o a su hermana. Un día pensando en esto y buscando alguna forma de irse, se le ocurrió repentinamente y por pura casualidad.

Ella le estaba sugiriendo algunos juegos para intentar esa tarde, cuando le mencionó uno que sería la llave para su escapatoria.

-Juguemos-declaró él con su seriedad habitual y haciéndola saltar a ella.

-¡Claro! ¿A qué quieres jugar?-preguntó emocionada.

-A las escondidas-respondió evitando sonreírse-Tú cuentas primero mientras yo me escondo.

-De acuerdo-dijo, volviéndose hacia un árbol y cubriéndose los ojos, empezando a contar.

-¡Hasta quinientos!-demandó él mientras se alejaba un poco y pensaba: sabía que al no encontrarlo, ella inmediatamente partiría hacia las salidas de sus tierras para verificar que no estuviera escapando, por lo que ideó una distracción.

Se puso a cavar rápidamente un agujero cerca de donde estaba la niña contando inocentemente, y cuando tuvo suficiente profundidad, se limpió un poco la tierra de encima y salió corriendo lejos de allí para no volver. Palmon siguió contando sin sospechar ni escuchar nada, y hasta que terminó con el "¡quinientos!", se volvió y lo primero que vio metros más allá fue el agujero. Rió levemente y se acercó, mirando hacia abajo.

-No tiene caso que te escondas allí Guilmon, te encontraré.-dijo mientras daba un salto y entraba en la cavidad.

Por más que buscó y revisó el agujero en todos sus rincones, nunca dio con él, y cuando Lalamon fue a buscarle aquella noche para regresar a casa, la digimon mojaba el suelo de tierra con sus lágrimas al verse engañada y sabiendo que por fin había perdido a ese que tanto quería de su lado.

* * *

-Así que aquí estabas-escuchó él una voz femenina, muy sensual y que por alguna extraña razón se le hizo familiar.

Se volvió apenas para ver a una digimon esbelta, atrevida y tan encendida que se preguntó cómo demonios la había reconocido. Sus curvas eran demasiado peligrosas para cualquiera, sus labios muy rojos y tentadores como para mirarlos más de cinco segundos y su atracción magnética demasiado como para plantarle cara y no temblar aunque fuera un poco. El caballero la quedó viendo un breve instante y luego volvió la cabeza hacia lo que estaba haciendo, como si nada.

-¿Te conozco?-se hizo el desentendido.

-No intentes mentirme-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en una pierna, moviendo a un lado sus perfectas caderas-sabes que me recuerdas. La pequeña niña que dejaste metida en un agujero.

Gallantmon dejó pasar un instante de silencio mientras pasaba vista a los textos que tenía delante. Se encontraba en una base de reclutamiento en donde los digimons de aquel sector se apuntaban para unirse a las armadas y eran ubicados en los distintos sectores. A él le había tocado el del área sur de la región y en lo que terminaba de organizar los últimos detalles de los resultados obtenidos aquel día, se había encontrado con la mujer. O ella lo había encontrado a él mejor dicho.

-Hm…no-dijo al fin sin quitar sus ojos de la pantalla holográfica en la que trabajaba-no te recuerdo de ninguna parte.

Una mano interrumpiendo y cubriendo la pantalla se le cruzó por delante, provocando un leve fallo al que siguió la mujer en medio de él y los datos.

-Haré que me recuerdes-dijo con su sonrisa provocativa y desafiándole.

Él no estaba para esas cosas, por lo que hizo un gesto de maña y terminó la proyección con los datos, teniendo que dejarlo para otro momento.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó al fin y con su mirada puesta en la nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así?-quiso saber poniéndose seria.

-No querías dejarme ir y ya estaba harto de ser tu mascota y la de tu hermana.

-Nosotras te queríamos; eras nuestro amigo.

-Pues a los amigos no se les obliga a hacer lo que no quieren, ¿lo sabías?-dijo y se volvió encaminando sus pasos hacia la calle principal, en donde el ajetreo de la ciudad le permitiría en parte alejarse de ella mientras se encaminaba al otro punto en donde debía recopilar más datos.

Ella le siguió con el repiquetear de sus tacones contra el suelo de piedra y se reunió con él en la calle. Caminó a su lado mientras intentaba obtener sus respuestas.

-Al menos pudiste haber ido a verme alguna vez.

-¿Para que volvieras a atarme con tus lágrimas de cocodrilo?-preguntó irónicamente y negando con la cabeza.

Rosemon no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que usaba eso para que él se quedara. Esquivó a un Monodramon que pasó por su lado y le siguió desde atrás.

-Ni siquiera sabías porqué quería que te quedaras.

-Es lo de menos, lo importante es que conseguí irme-dijo mirando al cielo y agradecido de ello.

-¿Tanto te desagradaba?-exclamó ella al escucharle decir eso.

Él se detuvo en seco y se volvió a verla completamente. Su estampa de caballero era muy impresionante, pero algo tenía ahora que le daba un aire de superioridad que ella no conseguía ver, aparte de algo extraño y hasta oscuro que le pareció muy raro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver al Guilmon del que se enamorara tanto tiempo atrás reflejado en esos mismos ojos que de niña le asustaban tanto.

-Si me quedaba con ustedes…-empezó, pero ella lo corrigió.

-Conmigo. Todos querían que te quedaras por mí.

Gallantmon cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire despacio, evitando sulfurarse.

-Si me quedaba contigo-corrigió-terminarías por hacerme tu rey de las flores. ¿Entiendes lo ridículo que es eso?-dijo, y de un movimiento se volvió y siguió caminando, rozando con su capa el cuerpo de ella.

Rosemon volvió a echar a andar tras él mientras intentaba hallar una forma de disculparse por esas cosas embarazosas del pasado.

-Bueno, tal vez no tenías que convertirte en eso, pero solo podías quedarte conmigo y…

-¿Y qué?-preguntó él secamente sin volverse a verla.

Se detuvo al notar que los zapatos de ella ya no golpeaban contra el suelo y la miró por sobre el hombro. La digimon se había coloreado levemente, pero parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué eso no es suficiente para ti?-le preguntó con la voz quebrándosele.

El caballero hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

-¿Quedarte conmigo…y saber que le importas mucho a alguien y que…te quiere? Yo en verdad…

-Rosemon por favor-dijo él en su tono frío y cortante-teníamos diez años, dime que no te has quedado viviendo en el pasado.

-Tú también vives en el pasado-dijo tragándose las lágrimas y enfrentándolo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar semejante cosa?-preguntó irónico y haciendo un gesto con los hombros.

-Dime que tienes a otra entonces-le desafió-aunque sea mentira.

Gallantmon se quedó viéndola fijamente. No pudo decirle nada aún cuando hubiera querido. Ella le traspasaba hasta el fondo y le llegaba al pecho de una forma dolorosa y agradable a la vez. Una parte de él estaba feliz de volver a verla después de casi quinientos años, sabiendo que aún le recordaba, le había buscado y encima seguía queriéndolo. Él no había podido olvidarla por mucho que lo había intentado, y la pesadilla de la Palmon que lloraba al fondo del agujero le martirizaba por las noches, aún después de muchos amores y pérdidas. Sin embargo y ahora que el destino había jugado en su contra, no podía sentirse completamente feliz de encontrarla otra vez y en su mayor esplendor. Miró al suelo un largo momento y luego levantó la mirada, mientras ella le seguía esperando y sabiendo que no podría decirle que tenía a otra. Dejó salir una exclamación molesta y se volvió nuevamente para seguir caminando hacia su siguiente parada. Rosemon se quedó un segundo en su lugar, asimilando aquello y sintiendo su corazón rebosando de alegría. Sí le quería, y tanto así que no era capaz de mentirle. Sonrió y siguió caminando tras él hasta que salieron de la ciudad y se encontraron en las afueras. La siguiente base se veía no muy lejos de su ubicación, y mientras seguía avanzando, ella iba atrás sin poder seguirle su paso rápido.

Caminaron por lo que fueron cinco minutos, y ante la insistencia de ella, él finalmente le preguntó.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-Quiero hablar contigo pero me cuesta un poco si tengo que correr detrás de ti.-dijo empezando a cansarse. No es que sus botas fueran muy cómodas para andar en suelos de tierra.

El digimon estuvo indeciso un par de metros entre detenerse a hablar con ella o simplemente dejar que se cansara y se fuera. Optó por despedirla, considerando que con lo testaruda que era, le seguiría hasta la misma base de información. Se detuvo a un lado del camino y le dio unos segundos para reponerse. Ella se volvió a verlo sonriendo.

-Estaba muy asustada-dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-¿De qué?

-De que no te volviera a encontrar.-confesó sonrojándose-Te he buscado mucho por todas partes.

-¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?-quiso saber un poco extrañado.

-Bueno…solo tenía que preguntar por un Growlmon o WarGrowlmon de ojos siniestros-sonrió-y tú pareces ser el único que cabe dentro de esa descripción. Todos los que me ayudaron me condujeron hasta ti.

Gallantmon entornó los ojos y se quedó viendo a la lejanía; las montañas verdes y los prados infinitos que se extendían ante ambos. La observó un segundo de reojo notando que ella no dejaba de mirarlo ni una vez. No pudo evitar avergonzarse un poco, pero no se le notó nada. Prefirió ir al punto grave del asunto de una vez y no perder más tiempo.

-Lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo.-dijo al fin y cruzándose de brazos, mientras se recargaba en la cerca que rodeaba el camino.

Esto le pareció bastante extraño a ella, y no se tardó en preguntarlo.

-¿Por qué…lo dices?

-Yo nunca voy a estar contigo. No está en mi destino el tener a alguien a mi lado.

Rosemon se quedó con la boca entreabierta, sus labios apenas rozándose y ella tratando de entender lo que él le decía. Puso una mano sobre la misma madera donde él se recargaba para darse algo de fuerza.

-¿Por qué tan pesimista? Ni siquiera me has dado una oportunidad…

-Y no vas a tenerla. Ni tú ni ninguna.-dijo secamente y cerrando los ojos. Aquello afectaba a cualquiera, incluso a alguien de acero y hielo como Gallantmon. Ciertamente había querido a otras en el pasado, pero ahora que ella aparecía otra vez en su vida y él con aquel impedimento que le habían impuesto…no le pareció muy justo por parte del Destino.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

Gallantmon levantó la mirada y tamborileó con sus dedos en su brazo. Luego fijó su vista en el cielo, donde estaba ese que le había escogido un futuro bajo su mandato y para su propia protección.

-Soy un caballero de la Orden de los Royal Knights.-dijo al fin y con cierto pesar.

En otras ocasiones, decir aquello era un orgullo y un honor que ostentaba ante el mundo; un privilegio sin medida y al que nunca hubiera aspirado, pues no concebía que él pudiera llegar tan alto y tan cerca de Dios. Pero ahora que tenía que decírselo a ella…

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?-preguntó la mujer extrañada y dejando las felicitaciones para después. Aún estaba un poco asustada por lo que él le fuera a decir.

El digimon se volvió a verla con cierta tristeza en su mirada.

-Nuestras reglas dictan…que no podemos establecer lazos con nadie. Ya no tengo amigos, familia ni ninguna clase de cercano. He tenido que hacerlos desaparecer a todos de mi vida, y temo que eso te incluye a ti también.-bajó la mirada y su casco proyectó una sombra sobre sus ojos-Lo lamento.

El caballero volvió la cabeza para evitar tener que encontrarse con ella nuevamente. El silencio se sentó entre los dos mientras el viento soplaba apacible y sacudía levemente la hierba alrededor, moviendo la capa de él y su larga coleta, junto con los cabellos rubios de ella. Rosemon bajó la mirada mientras digería lo que acababan de decirle, distrayéndose con la lejanía y aspirando aire profundamente. Vaya, no se esperaba eso, y tan feliz que se había puesto porque Gallantmon había conseguido semejante cargo como guardián del digimundo. Evitó en lo posible que alguna lágrima escapara de sus ojos mientras se reponía de lo que le habían revelado.

-Entiendo…

-Bien.-dijo mientras de un impulso se levantaba-en ese caso, adiós.-se despidió mientras se preparaba para marchar, pero de golpe se vio detenido al sentir un tirón en su capa y no poder dar un paso. Miró hacia atrás y vio como ella le pisaba la punta de la capa con sus botas negras-¿Qué haces?-rugió soltándose de una vez.

-Aún así…-dijo poniendo una mano en su otro brazo-con esto de las reglas y la Orden…tú sí me quieres, ¿verdad?

-Ew…-hizo un gesto de desagrado y meneó la cabeza-No sigas con eso…

-Necesito saberlo.-dijo ella expresamente y cerrando su puño-Nunca lo supe en verdad solo…

-¿Qué más da si te quiero o no?-preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros-Nada va a pasar entre nosotros.

-Respóndeme, Gallantmon.

El digimon se presionó los ojos con los dedos buscando qué responderle. Jamás había sido abierto con sus sentimientos en ninguna forma, y mucho menos con alguien tan arrebatada como era Rosemon. Se volvió y dijo antes de empezar a caminar.

-Eres hermosa-dijo sin más y alejándose.

No le había dicho que sí la quería, pero tampoco le había dicho que no. La mujer se quedó pensando en esto mientras el caballero se alejaba nuevamente de ella como hiciera esa vez en el pasado, solo que ahora y con un ferviente sentimiento escapando de su pecho, la digimon sonrió para sí y despegó sus pies del suelo.

* * *

Caía el sol en la lejanía cuando el caballero rojo terminó de enviar los datos necesarios a su compañero Omegamon en la central de los Royal Knights. Dejó descansar sus dedos después de haber estado maltratando las teclas desde hacía un par de horas y se irguió completamente. Se sentía un poco cansado, pero más que nada estaba afectado por su encuentro con Rosemon aquel día. Esperaba que ella pudiese entenderlo y dejar de lado el asunto, encontrar a otro que la hiciera feliz y tal vez volver a verse en el futuro pero sin los malos recuerdos del pasado, aunque estaba seguro de que a él le costaría una eternidad poder olvidarse de ella. Era demasiado dulce aún por cuanto su personalidad atrevida era la que más relucía. Sin contar que ahora estaba tremendamente cambiada e irresistible, ni él podía negar eso. Nunca en el pasado se le ocurrió pensar que esa inocente y desaliñada plantita se convertiría algún día en…bueno, en lo que estaba convertida ahora. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro de abatimiento mientras un Knightmon entraba al lugar y le entregaba unos documentos.

-Son los últimos registrados por hoy en esta ciudad señor, son buenas cifras para ser nuestro primer día-dijo solemnemente mientras el caballero rojo tomaba la plantilla de cincuenta y tantas páginas en donde cientos de digimons se habían apuntado para unirse a las filas de las armadas.

Gallantmon le despidió mientras miraba el primer nombre en la lista de los que pronto se convertirían en soldados y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Dejó de un fuerte golpe los papeles en el tablero y salió del lugar con sus zapatos haciendo eco en los pasillos hasta que estuvo fuera de la base de comunicaciones. Allí, conversando animadamente con un Knightmon que hacía de guardia y como si de lo más natural se tratara, Rosemon hablaba con el digimon oscuro teniéndolo embelesado con su encanto y evitando así que éste la corriera del lugar. Gallantmon echó chispas y se encaminó hacia ella, se saltó el saludo y las cortesías y de un brazo la arrastró por un camino de piedra que conducía a un lugar apartado de la base, en donde por lo general nadie transitaba. La apoyó contra la pared en un gesto que para ella fue muy excitante.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-le rugió el digimon levantando la voz y poniendo sus dedos como garfios.

Rosemon se llevó la mano a la sien sin poder ponerse seria debido a lo gracioso que le resultaba todo aquello.

-Me enlisté en la armada de los Royal Knights para servir y proteger al digimundo señor.-respondió imitando el tono militar.

-¡No lo hiciste por eso, no seas mentirosa!-le espetó el otro perdiendo la paciencia-¿Crees que esto es un juego?

-Ahá-afirmó ella con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Pues no lo es!-le apunto directo a la nariz-Como empieces a causarme problemas y te juro que te sacaré de un segundo a otro de este lugar, ¡sé muy bien lo que persigues!

-¿A sí?-preguntó ella acercándosele y quedando a un par de centímetros-¿Y qué sería eso?

Gallantmon se sonrojó violentamente y se cohibió. Apretó el puño a un lado de la mujer y se volvió sin más, bufando y echando maldiciones de todo tipo, misma imagen que Rosemon vería por el resto de los años en que comenzaría a escalar en su carrera militar, llegando tan alto que después podría verse tan seguido como quisiera con el caballero rojo, dificultándole las cosas y poniéndolo a prueba una y otra vez, intentando arrebatarle una confesión de la boca con sus métodos atrevidos y seductores, y ganándose cada vez el corazón de Gallantmon, llevándoselo con ella en el último día en que ambos se vieran y dejándolo con una imborrable herida que su demonio se encargaría de agrandar y marcar en la historia del digimundo, con lacerante perpetuidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Hm... cómo me gusta hacer sufrir a Gallantmon owO en el fic yaoi "Nightmare" es donde le hago sufrir más y mejor :3 haha, espero les haya gustado ^^ cuando no se trata de yaoi, rosemon es para mí la pareja perfecta de gallantmon; ambos tan rojos, encendidos y con esas personalidades de fuego. Ojalá me dejen sus opiniones ^^ saludos! Los leo en el próximo capitulo de Buscando la Nueva Era!


End file.
